


Cut My Hair

by Ambercreek



Series: Ghost AU [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Ash gets a hair cut





	Cut My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> its midnight take my garbage

Ash stared intently at themselves in the mirror. Their red hair laid unbraided and draped over their shoulder.

 _"Normally I stay out of your business, but you've been looking at yourself for half an hour now,"_ Gabriel's voice piped in. _"What are you doing."_

Ash thought of just ignoring the Ghost, but maybe for once, he could do some good.

"Contemplating." They said, still not taking an eye off their reflection.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. _"Obviously, but about what?"_

"Whether or not I should cut my hair," They replied, making Gabriel fall silent for a moment. _"Excuse me?"_ He asked.

"I'm starting to think to have long hair isn't the best for a tactical situation." It wasn't the _real_ reason, but it was one of them. Ash knew they could easily just pin up the braid and keep it tucked under their hat.

It wasn't like they where gonna shave their entire head, maybe just trim it to their shoulders, that's all.

Gabriel laughed and Ash turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. _"I think a new style would look good on you."_ and when Ash turned back to the mirror, Gabriel vanished.  
  
They grab for the untouched pair of scissors at the edge of the sink and brings it up to their hair and levels it the best way they could.

Little by little, they snip away the hair, a pile of it beginning to pool around their feet.

They tried to make it at even as possible, though it still looked like the right side was a tad longer than the left. Maybe next time they're on shore leave (if that ever happends} they'll professionally get it done. 

Now, seeing themselves in the mirror felt, alienating. They can barely remember the last time their hair was this short. But it also felt, refreshing. It now rested a little bit above their shoulders.

Ash can't help but smile at themselves. It felt good.

Their attention now turned to the pile of red hair now laying on the floor. So they grab for the small dustpan and broom and sweep it, dumping into the mini trash can under the sink.

Before she finally exited the bathroom, they put on their sunglasses and adjusted their hat.

 _"You look better."_ Came a faint voice and Ash smiled again.

Now time to see how the rest of their teammates would react.


End file.
